Grief
Grief 'is the Creepyian counterpart of Bella Hydna, born from the unwinnable battle against Ultimo and the heavy guilt and unhappyness of failing to save Toon Dimension and her family/friends. 'History Grief made her debut in Stronger Than You Bonus Chapter, where she seeks revenge on Gwen Tennyson, believing that she is Ultimo's past counterpart and forced her Omnitrix to scan her DNA and removed the Fail-Safe to lock her in her new form, Freakazoid. She wants Freakazoid to wreck havoc on her world but she prefer killing Grief first and ensue a chaotic battle. Turns out that Freakazoid is battling a clone as the original was watching from the distance then she was confronted by Drake Flame. Grief proved herself to be a superior foe and overwhelms Drake but when she used Blackbeard in attempt to suck him into an alternate dimension, she accidentally opens a path to her Mind World, allowing Drake to enter inside and obliterated her completely, freeing Bella from her emotions. TBA Appearance Grief resembles greatly to her Animaniac counterpart but with deathly pale skin, her hair is longer and way messy and darker close to a dark black color. Her cloths now comprised of a Black Loita dress with black high top boots and her Toontrix, blackened and sparking and disorded with the diel poping up and twisting around. Her eyes now black with red iris, and DIP dripping down like she is crying, and sharp Sonic EXE-esque fangs and a long slimy tongue that pokes out like a snake. She wields the critically-damaged Toontrix and almost all the Toon forms were heavily altered/disformed due of her status. 'Personality' She is the embodiment of Bella's guilt, depression and grief, thus she is unspeakably insane and shows no care if she destroyed an innocent dimension as long as she gets Gwen to suffer the same fate as Bella. She even stated she wants to destroy other realities as well with no apprent reasons. She is also very manipulative as she attempted to persuade Drake to join her quest for revenge. Despite her role, she is equally depressed as Bella as she explained about her failure and losing her loved ones. Powers and Abilities Grief inherits all abilities and techniques from Bella but her role as Creepyian grants her the ability to self-produce DIP from her own tears. She is capable of duplicating herself and project powerful energy blast from her mouth. Grief is armed with sharp fangs and claws that can easily slice a human into two with one stroke. Grief is semi-immortal, granted with eternal youth, infinite regeneration and extended vitality. Grief is shown to have Zenkai Boost, as she grew more stronger and powerful everytime she regenerated from fatal blows that would've destroy her completely. It's possible she mimicked that technique from Ultimo as Sonic EXE did not display that technique when Ultimo battled him briefly. 'Equipment' Grief is in possession of Bella's Toontrix but it was critically damaged from the battle against Ultimo. She was able to transform without touching the Omnitrix, indicating to have the Master Control activated. Despite the damages, there was no sign of side-effects to the Toon Forms aside from alternate color schemes and features inherited from Grief. 'Accessible Toon Forms' *Creepypasta Beetle *Creepypasta Whirlwind *Creepypasta MoonBella *Creepypasta Amorphious *Creepypasta Kakazu *Creepypasta Upgrade *Creepypasta Lord Garmadon *Creepypasta A.M.A.Z.O. *Creepypasta Carnage Queen *Creepypasta Baron Mordo *Creepypasta Monster Spider *Creepypasta Jonathon (Judgeman) *Creepypasta Drago *Creepypasta Blackbeard Weaknesses Grief is shown to be completely helpless once Drake enters her Mind World and was easily destroyed by a single energy bolt. 'Trivias' *Grief's role reflects the role of Nightmare Moon, an alternate form Princess Luna underwent after her anger and jealousy over her sister consumed her heart. **Interesting enough, the essence of Nightmare Moon was fully destroyed in Luna's Dream World. *The Omnitrix's DNA Sample of Grief is an amalgam of Bella's and Grief's DNAs, making Freakazoid a Hybrid. *Grief's role potrays Chara of Undertale, who wants nothing more then make everyone suffers for their own amusements. **Chara is also the alter ego of Frisk that manifested when the player chose the Genocide Route. Category:Gwen 10 The Series Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Female Category:Creepyian Category:Omnitrix Wielders